


Domestic Drabbles

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic drabbles based on some of <a href="http://wearealsoboats.tumblr.com/post/109145997172">these </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Drabbles

**Pairing** : Jongin/Baekhyun  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count:** 728

 

It might not be late enough in the day for it but they’ve emptied the entire bottle of wine between them anyway, going into their Saturday afternoon with buzzing heads and heavy limbs. Jongin pushes himself off the couch, a little wobbly on his feet as he makes his way shakily to the little old radio they have sitting on mantelpiece. It takes a moment of tweaking the knobs, trying to find the right station before he finally gets it and pumps the volume up so that their apartment is filled with the sound of cheesy ballads from the 80's. 

Baekhyun snorts loudly, his head lolling to the side against the back of the couch to grin at Jongin, holding out his hand expectantly. Obediently, Jongin takes it and pulls him to his feet, tugging him out to where there’s more floor space and twirls him around. Baekhyun yelps with laughter, stumbling dizzily on the spot before catching himself with a hand on Jongin’s chest, immediately shuffling in closer to drop his head onto Jongin’s shoulder.

Pressing his cheek into Baekhyun’s hair, Jongin slips his fingers into Baekhyun’s hand, fitting their palms together as he circles an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Baekhyun sways with him in time with the music, slipping his free hand up to hook it over Jongin’s shoulder. The lyrics blaring out are so ridiculously cheesy that they dissolve into helpless laughter, still moving together slowly in the sunlight streaming in through the windows of their apartment. 

Baekhyun’s smile is radiant and Jongin dips down to press their lips together, swallowing his laugh as he giggles into his mouth. They kiss slowly, taking their time, breaking off every so often in random bouts of dizzy laughter and Jongin’s limbs feels fuzzy and warm. They’re almost hugging now as they sway on the spot, with Baekhyun’s arms locked around Jongin’s neck, nosing at his cheek. 

“I love you,” Jongin sighs, ghosting his lips along Baekhyun’s temple.

“I know,” Baekhyun lips curl up into a sweet smile, his arms tightening around Jongin's shoulders even as he arches his neck back to look up at him.

“Asshole, you’re not gonna say it back?” Jongin grumbles, pushing his lower lip out when Baekhyun grins devilishly.

“I dunno,” he shoots back airily, words slurring into each other. “I could use some persuading.”

Jongin scoffs, despite being unable to fight the way the corner of his own mouth tilts upwards and pulls Baekhyun’s hips closer, pressing them hard into his own. He drinks in Baekhyun’s gasp when he leans in to kiss him, pleased at the way he melts into him. 

Taking it a step further, he nudges Baekhyun back and they stumble blindly until they hit the edge of the table. Jongin drops his hands to the back of Baekhyun’s thighs, hoisting him up onto it clumsily and giggling into each other’s mouths when they nearly topple over. 

When he’s settled, Jongin pushes in between Baekhyun’s thighs and waits for him to hook his ankles around his waist before kissing him again. He sighs at the warm touch of Baekhyun’s fingers on his skin, cupping his cheeks, holding him close. 

“You know I’ve never had to say it,” Baekhyun whispers against his lips, still smiling but his eyes glisten with sincerity. He’s always been that way; always preferring pure gestures over words.

“I know,” Jongin breathes, feeling flushed as he lowers his eyes. Even after all these years, Baekhyun’s devotion still makes his heart stutter and his face burn like it’s their first time all over again. Chuckling fondly, Baekhyun tilts Jongin's face back up with a finger under his chin, holding his gaze silently for a long moment before leaning in to kiss him chastely.

They stay close, leaning their foreheads together as they listen to the music still playing in the background. Jongin eventually drops his head down onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, nuzzling his face into the hollow of his neck.

“I’m sleepy,” he exhales in a quiet whine, the alcohol weighing down heavily on all his limbs and he sways unsteadily on the spot even with Baekhyun’s thighs bracketing his hips. He feels Baekhyun’s lips curl into a smile against his head and steps back to let him slide off the table, happy to let him guide them both back to the couch for a nice, long nap.  

 

 **Pairing** : Kyungsoo/Jongin  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count:** 747

They’ve long since dimmed the lights in the room down to just the glare of the TV, but they haven’t moved from their spot on the couch yet. Jongin is sprawled along the length of it with his head pillowed on a cushion against the armrest and his legs bent at the knees to make space for where Kyungsoo’s sitting. His eyes are at half mast and Kyungsoo can see him flickering in and out, fighting off the weight of sleep. Sliding his feet further along the cushions, Jongin wedges his bare toes under Kyungsoo’s thigh, sighing contently at the warmth. 

Kyungsoo lets him be, absently sliding his palm along the length of Jongin’s shin as he keeps his eyes fixed idly on the moving images on the screen. Eventually, he shifts from his spot, trying to find a more comfortable position. He settles for leaning his own head on the other end of the couch, laying on his back and stuffing a pillow behind his neck.

He hears Jongin whine at the loss of warmth on his feet and feels the cushions shift when Jongin sits up. His hair is disheveled, all ruffled up at the back and his eyes are droopy enough that Kyungsoo cracks a fond smile, reaching out to grab Jongin’s wrist and pull him closer. Jongin comes willingly, all pliant and heavy limbs as he drapes himself half on top of Kyungsoo’s body and lets Kyungsoo shift them around to fit comfortably enough on the couch. 

Kyungsoo feels him tucking his face into the curve of his neck, and keeps an arm wrapped securely around his shoulders as Jongin throws a knee over his thighs. Jongin’s skin is like a furnace, as always; cozy enough in the slight chill of the night that Kyungsoo presses him closer against his chest, pleased when Jongin curls into him.

The volume of the TV is kept low enough that it’s just background noise to fill the silence, pictures flashing from a rerun of some crappy show that’s over ten years old. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the screen anyway, not really following what’s going on. He focuses instead on the puffs of Jongin’s breath on his collarbones and the way his hand settles warmly on his chest, clenching lightly in his shirt. Sliding his fingers into Jongin’s hair, Kyungsoo scratches his scalp lightly with his blunt nails and revels in the pleased sounds Jongin makes, before dragging his hand down along his back. 

“What time is it?” Jongin hums, his lips moving against the skin of Kyungsoo’s throat. 

“Almost four,” Kyungsoo murmurs in reply, pressing his cheek into Jongin’s soft hair. He hears Jongin curse under his breath despite making no move to actually pull away from Kyungsoo’s hold. 

“Dammit, we gotta be up in a few,” he grumbles, his body already tensing up against Kyungsoo’s at the thought. Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo reaches up to ruffle his hair, pressing his fingers gently into the base of Jongin's skull to soothe him. “Tomorrow’s a Saturday, Jongin.”

The effect of his words is instantaneous; the tension bleeds right out of Jongin’s muscles and he sags against Kyungsoo with relief.

“ _Fuck_ , I love you,” he mumbles into his neck, sleepiness seeping back into his voice. Kyungsoo snorts, threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair again before grabbing hold, not hard enough to hurt, and pulls his face up to look at him properly. Jongin’s eyes are glossed over with drowsiness but he holds Kyungsoo’s gaze anyway, lips lilting into a fond smile. Returning his smile, Kyungsoo draws him in for a kiss, parting Jongin’s lips with a slide of his tongue to lick inside his mouth, slow and deep. They kiss languidly, and Kyungsoo takes his time to savour the softness of Jongin’s lips and the dizzying heat of his mouth that he’s already got burned into his memory. 

Jongin breaks off first, leaning back in to press his lips to Kyungsoo cheek, trailing them down along his jaw before ghosting them along the column of his neck again. He settles his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, tucked under his chin with a hand clutched in the front of his shirt again. 

“We should move to the bed,” Kyungsoo breathes, letting his eyes slide shut. Jongin hums but doesn’t move, and Kyungsoo knows he’ll be out like a light in seconds. Kissing the crown of Jongin’s head, he inhales the musky scent of his shampoo and drifts off with him in seconds. 

 

 

 **Pairing** : Kyungsoo/Chanyeol  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count:** 804 

 

They allow themselves a few more minutes in bed after the alarm rings before getting up. Or rather, Kyungsoo lets Chanyeol crush him tighter into his chest for a couple of minutes before squeezing his side to coax them both out from under the sheets.

After that they fall into their usual routine, taking their turn in the shower while the other flits around the apartment getting the rest of their things ready. They’d tried showering together before, thinking it would save them both time and water but they couldn’t keep their hands from wandering, having more energy to burn than they’d anticipated so early in the morning. The lukewarm water and frenzied rush to make it to work on time didn’t seem like the best strategy. 

Chanyeol reaches over Kyungsoo’s head to swipe his tie off the hanger in the wardrobe, kissing the back of his head before pulling back to slip the fabric around his collar. Smiling, Kyungsoo stares at their reflection in the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door, deftly working the buttons of his crisp shirt through the holes. 

He feels Chanyeol leaning into his back again, reaching for the jacket of his suit but Kyungsoo turns around to face him before he gets to it. 

“Hang on,” he murmurs, stopping Chanyeol with a hand on his chest and slips his fingers into the folds of the awful mess he’s made out of his tie. He pulls the knot loose and starts over again, smoothing out the fabric and retying it with precise tugs at the ends. His own hair is still all over the place and Chanyeol cards his fingers through the messy strands, lightly kneading Kyungsoo’s scalp in the meantime until he’s done with the tie.

Kyungsoo could almost be lulled back to sleep like this, but one glance at the time keeps him from letting his eyes slip shut. Smoothing his hands down the front of Chanyeol’s shirt one last time, he makes to rush into the bathroom but Chanyeol immediately catches his wrist.

“Wait,” he says, brows furrowing in concentration as he studies Kyungsoo. Lightly holding up his chin between his pointer and thumb, Chanyeol rakes his eyes along his face before letting out a decisive hum and leans down to kiss him on the mouth. He licks along the seam of Kyungsoo’s lips and just barely dips his tongue into his mouth before Kyungsoo pulls away.

“Should’ve at least let me brush my teeth first,” he mutters, flushed nonetheless as he sidesteps Chanyeol to slip into the bathroom. 

“I don’t mind it,” Chanyeol grins, and he must catch the hint of a smile on Kyungsoo’s lips because Kyungsoo sees him beam wider just before he closes the door. 

When he emerges again, Chanyeol is fully dressed and concentrating on fixing his hair neatly in the mirror. Kyungsoo rummages through his nightstand in search of his wristwatch and feels Chanyeol come up beside him again, pushing his glasses case into his hands. Pressing another kiss to the side of his head, Chanyeol sweeps out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to grab the packed lunches they’d prepared together the night before. 

Following moments later, Kyungsoo brings out both their briefcases to set them down on the kitchen table, fitting the lunch containers in neatly beside the documents inside. Chanyeol turns to fill two thermos bottles with coffee and Kyungsoo seizes the opportunity to pull out the corner of Chanyeol’s blazer where it’s caught behind his belt. Steaming bottles ready, Chanyeol pushes one into Kyungsoo’s hands and kisses his thanks into his cheek. 

Tsking at him disapprovingly, Kyungsoo hooks a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck to pull him back in and kiss him properly. Chanyeol’s lips part easily and Kyungsoo flicks his tongue inside, kissing him long and deep, tasting the mint of the toothpaste. Sighing into it, Chanyeol fits his free hand on the curve of Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him closer and licks along the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth, sending a shudder down his spine. 

They pull away for air eventually and Kyungsoo brushes the strands of hair that have come loose out of Chanyeol’s eyes before catching sight of the time on his watch.

“We should go or we’ll get caught in traffic,” he says, gathering his things and heading for his polished shoes by the door.

Chanyeol follows with a sigh, slipping into his own shoes easily and takes a quick sip from his coffee. It’s going to be a long day.

“Call me when you’re on break?” he says over his shoulder as he walks out the door, like he doesn’t ask this every day knowing that Kyungsoo tells him the same thing every time.

“Of course,” he smiles, reaching for Chanyeol’s hand before they have to go their separate ways. 

 

 **Pairing** : Jongin/Chanyeol  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count:** 704

 

They’ve got an hour left to get ready before they have to meet Baekhyun and Kyungsoo at the club. It’s cramped in their tiny bathroom with both of them trying to hog the mirror but they try to make it work in their own way. Jongin bends over to rinse the foamy toothpaste from his mouth, narrowly avoiding Chanyeol’s elbow when he straightens back up. 

Chanyeol reaches over to grab his own toothbrush and Jongin takes the opportunity to step in closer to the mirror, his hip bumping into Chanyeol’s in the limited space. His own elbow almost whacks Chanyeol on the head while he’s trying to style his hair, forcing him to take a step back to make space. Their shoulders bump anyway when Chanyeol straightens up to work on his own hair. 

“Okay, how do I look?” Chanyeol turns to Jongin after a while to show off his freshly styled hair, bearing a look of anticipation on his face. Honestly, he looks fucking fantastic in his tight black shirt, the first two buttons left open and his tight pants hugging his thighs snugly but Jongin figures a little teasing wouldn't hurt. Pulling a contemplative expression, he frowns deeply at Chanyeol, raking his eyes across his face and hair critically.

“Hmm,” he muses, pressing the tip of his thumb between his teeth in thought and Chanyeol’s face falls, immediately turning back to the mirror in despair.

“Seriously?” he groans, studying his reflection. “Is it the style? Is it too much?”

Sniggering, Jongin presses himself into Chanyeol’s side, staring at their reflection for a moment before dipping in to plant a smacking kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. 

He chuckles at the way Chanyeol grumbles and narrows his eyes at him, and immediately circles his arms around his hips, pressing his cheek into Chanyeol’s shoulder and holds on tight when he tries to shake him off. 

Somehow, Chanyeol manages to break free anyway and turns on Jongin, maneuvering them around so that he’s backing him up against the sink. There’s the beginnings of a smile playing at the corner of Chanyeol’s lips but he keeps his expression composed as he fixes his eyes on Jongin’s, leaning in close enough that Jongin could count every single eyelash. Bringing a hand up, Chanyeol tilts Jongin’s chin up to bring their lips in close, waiting. Jongin pitches forward to close the distance but Chanyeol pulls back just out of reach, grinning as he dips in again teasingly only to pull away from Jongin’s advance. Impatiently, Jongin fists his hands in the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt and keeps him close; he almost whimpers when Chanyeol _finally_ kisses him, mouth falling open eagerly to let him lick inside. 

Jongin melts right into him, reaching back to hold himself steady with a tight grip on the porcelain edge of the sink. Chanyeol arches against him, grinding his hips into Jongin’s just hard enough for Jongin to feel a spike of heat immediately rushing south.

“Ah, fuck, _fuck_ alright, I’m kidding, you look amazing.” Jongin cries in defeat when he breaks the kiss, his face burning at how uncomfortably tight his pants feel. They’re already running late as it is; despite how aroused as he feels, there’s definitely no time to get off properly now. 

Chanyeol grins in satisfaction against his lips, pressing one final kiss against his mouth, softer this time, before pulling away, and Jongin can breathe properly again. 

“This is why you married me, isn’t it?” Jongin huffs as he turns the tap on to wash his hands. “To compliment you at your every beck and call.”

“Till death do us part,” Chanyeol sing-songs, echoing the vows they’d made to each other years before; strong as ever. He’s beaming so brightly it’s infectious. 

“Dick,” Jongin mutters but there’s no bite in his voice and he struggles to hide his own smile. Chanyeol slings an arm around Jongin’s shoulders, tugging him into his side to kiss his temple before reaching down to link their fingers and lead him out of the bathroom. Kyungsoo will probably be mad at them but Jongin can’t find it in him to worry that much; the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand is as calming as it’s always been. 

 

 

 **Pairing** : Taemin/Jongin  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count:** 1.2K  
 **A/N** : coughs not quite a drabble

 

It’s late by the time they’re done eating dinner, licking their plates clean of the microwaved leftovers from the day before. Taemin is silent for the most part, focusing on his food and the throbbing headache that’s building painfully behind his eyes. It’s been an arduously long day; a long week. Jongin is quiet too, making occasional comments about the food before falling back into silence. They’re not usually this quiet when they’re together but it’s not uncomfortable; it never is between them. 

Drowsy with a full stomach, Taemin is ready to just slump into bed and sleep for as many hours as he can before he has to get up for work again. He groans when he goes to dump his stuff in the sink to deal with tomorrow, though, finding it already filled to the brim with dirty dishes. He remembers belatedly that they were both too exhausted to bother with washing everything up the night before, thinking they would deal with them later.

Bracing his hands on the sides of the sink, Taemin drops his head and sighs before rolling up his sleeves in resignation. Jongin comes up beside him, sighing just as tiredly before grabbing the fraying dishcloth on the kitchen counter. 

They do the dishes together in silence too, nothing but the sounds of clinking plates and glasses to fill the stillness in the air. Jongin leans into his side every now and then, swaying and bumping their hips together until he finally stills and just rests against him, warm and steady. It’s enough to have Taemin leaning back into him until they’re almost holding each other up. 

His hands are aching by now but there’s still a lot more to go and his mood keeps dropping after every dirty plate.

“This stain just won’t come off,” Taemin grunts, aggressively scrubbing at the edge of the glass plate.

“Just leave it” Jongin says but he’s barely said the words when Taemin loses his grip and the plate slips right out of his soapy fingers, falling to the ground and shattering against the tile. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Taemin curses loudly, running his wet fingers through his hair roughly. “More cleaning up to do.”

“It’s fine, I’ll get it,” Jongin offers, setting aside the towel in his hands but Taemin glances down and catches sight of his bare feet, dangerously close to the broken shards of glass. Heart in his throat, he acts quickly and catches hold of Jongin’s arm before he moves.

“No, just _let me_ ,” he grits out, his voice coming out much snappier than he’d intended. Jongin’s face falls, eyes widening at the sharp tone and Taemin’s heart plummets back down into the pit of his stomach guiltily. His grip loosens before falling away entirely from Jongin’s arm.

“Shit, Jongin I’m so – I’m sorry, I just– bad day at work,” Taemin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as the pounding migraine builds up more painfully. He finds it hard to swallow through the lump that’s lodged itself in his throat, feeling like utter trash. There’s no excuse to justify snapping at him but Jongin’s eyes only grow soft, reaching out to take Taemin’s hand and fitting it against his own warm cheek.

“Hey,” he says gently, coaxing Taemin to look up at him properly. “It’s okay. You’re home now. We’re home.” 

_Home_. Home is where the cold call of ‘Mr. Lee’ melts into ‘Taemin’; it’s where he feels most grounded, the world he would choose a hundred times over if he had to because nothing compares to the warmth that it sends seeping right into his bones. Home is Jongin. 

Turning his head, Jongin kisses the center of Taemin’s palm and squeezes his fingers before letting go. His mouth twists into a smile, the one Taemin has always loved, and he feels the lump in his throat ease up slightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Taemin whispers again, still cupping Jongin’s face as he brushes his thumb along the crest of his cheekbone but Jongin shakes his head, dismissing the apology. 

They both end up dealing with the shards of glass together. Taemin makes sure to sweep away the pieces closest to Jongin’s feet quickly before he cuts himself while Jongin holds the garbage bag open for him to shovel them into. They finish off the rest of the dishes in lighter spirits than before, despite being twice as exhausted. 

Taemin’s fingers are all wrinkly by the time he dries them off, finally done with everything in the sink. Sighing tiredly, he shuffles closer to Jongin, nestling into the warmth of his chest and drops his head onto his shoulder. He feels Jongin’s hands come up to card his fingers through his hair soothingly, scratching his nails lightly against his scalp. 

Exhaling contently, Taemin fits his hands into the small of Jongin’s back, kneading gentle circles into it and stroking a path up along his spine until he melts into him, leaning against him heavily. Taemin’s seen the dark shadows below his eyes, noting the sluggishness of his movements in the absence of his usual litheness; he knows it’s been a draining week for him too. 

Still, Jongin turns his head to press a kiss into Taemin’s hair, bringing a hand down to massage the base of his neck before burying his fingers in the strands again. Taemin doesn’t even have to see his face to know that there's a tender look in Jongin’s eyes; his touch is enough. Instead, he presses his lips to the side of Jongin’s throat, feeling him shudder against him. He keeps kissing his warm skin until Jongin’s shoulders relax completely too even if the fingers in Taemin’s hair keep moving steadily.

Eventually, Jongin’s arms lock around Taemin’s shoulders loosely, burying his own face in Taemin’s neck. They sway on the spot, moving as one, so wrapped up in each other that everything else easily just falls away.

“We should take a vacation,” Taemin murmurs into Jongin’s hair, his hand coming to rest on Jongin’s hip, dipping under the hem of his shirt to touch his skin. “We could find a beach somewhere nice and sunny.”

He feels Jongin’s frame shake with laughter before he pulls his face away from the crook of Taemin’s neck to look up at him, his eyes crinkling. 

“You just want more excuses to get me naked, don’t you?” he laughs and Taemin pinches his hip with a grin. Leaning in closer, he kisses Jongin’s smile, pressing him in closer as he licks into his mouth, slow and hot. The tip of Jongin’s nose presses lightly into his cheek as he angles his head to kiss Taemin back, curling their tongues together. Taemin almost forgets to breathe. 

“Not my fault you’re hot,” he pants in between kisses, laughing when Jongin nips on his lower lip teasingly. 

They press their foreheads together, chests heaving and their lips still almost brushing. Jongin unhooks one hand from around Taemin’s neck, trailing it down until he slips his fingers in between Taemin’s. Bringing their linked hands up, Jongin brushes his lips along Taemin’s knuckles, stopping to press a long kiss onto the golden band around his finger. 

Taemin’s chest swells up, his heart suddenly too big for his ribs and he tilts Jongin’s face back towards him to press a kiss to his lips again, peppering him with kisses until they’re both shaking with laughter, and everything feels better again.


End file.
